bioniclencrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Element: DarkSpace
Darkspace Darkspace is a singular element. The Element know as Darkspace is an element force of creation, it is matter at its purest form. It exists within all things living or non, taking up the space between atoms. It is completely invisible unltil it manipulated in which case it's takes the form of a solid black liquid like substance. The Darkspace concept was first discovered by Torok upon becoming Unbound. When Torok created Solorok, Torok bestowed upon him a portion of himeself, a piece that was particularly attuned to Darkspace energies. Solorok was able to take Darkspace powers to new heights, Torok never having a true need for it. Solorok discovered many abilities and applications for the universal force. Darkspace cannot be created or destroyed for it exists within all things. Darkspace based powers include but are not limited to: * Sheilds and Barriers: Solorok can gather the Darkspace in the air to create black barriers and personal shields. While Sheilds are weaker and are made for short range battles, Barriers can be set up around large areas. A Darkspace barrier can not be passed through unless the the caster allows it. Even beings with intangibility or dimensional hoping cannot faze through it. Barriers and shields can also be used as power repulsion fields that can push back the biggest of creatures. * Matter Manipulation: Solorok can use Dakrspace to mimic Telekininsis, lifting objects, tearing and stacking said objects or people. If Solorok was feeling particularly cruel he could rip of pieces or entire limbs of a being by commend their own limbs to rip themselves apart. Solorok can also concentrate Darkspace within objects or people, turning them in to bombs. * Mind Control: Solorok can use his power over Darkspace to change the brain chemistry within others. This allows him to change a persons thoughts to his own through verbal suggestion. The suggestion goes so deep through the victims subconscious that the suggestion becomes their own. Soloroks will subtlety becomes the will of the victim. Solorok can achieve this with up to fifty people at a time depending will of victim. This can range from anything to pledging loyalty to Solorok, to self mutilation. * Dream World Access: A plain of existence that supersedes the Mindscape that most Psionics beings can access. In the Dream World Solorok can completely control time, space, and the perception of Realitly. He takes victims here to tourture them for days on end, the pain feeling as real as it would in the real world. A single second in the real world can contain up to twenty four hours in the dream world. * Dimension Protals: Using Toroks Dimension as a hub, which exists outside of reality, Solorok can open up gates to any alternative world or timeline. He cannot however go from dimension to dimension, he must first go to Toroks Dimension first then go to next destination. * Strangulation: Soloroks favorite thing to do is to solidify the Darkspace that exists within a persons lungs to strangle them from the inside out. The Ancient Race of Darkspace Users An immeasurable number of years ago, a race sentient Darkspace beings came into existence by random chance. They consumed everything in their path, taking the Excaeli empire by surprise and forceing them to retreat. Although able to combat them, the Excaeli Emporer ordered all his race into cryo sleep in order to wait out the enemy. The Darkspace Users have since died out, their existence was unsustainable in the long run. Dark Space The "Enemy"s work can be seen from space. The area known as Dark Space is a sector of space devoid of all life and light, which can be seen from Luna Magna. It is a scar forever present in the universe. Category:Element